Talk:Hanoma
So... Waht the heck are these guys anyway? Supahbadmarine 21:28, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hakika (Indeed). [[User:Vivaporius|'Vivaporius says:']]' "I don't need a slogan!"' 00:29, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Nay, not Night Elves, but drow or Prince Lotor from Voltron for sure. Totalimmortal 15:48, December 14, 2011 (UTC) And just when I was going to make a cross-over of the drow. Perhaps for the best. Let's see how this goes. :D [[User:Vivaporius|'Vivaporius says:']]' "I don't need a slogan!"' 16:17, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Drow are basically evil elves with black or in some cases purple skin. Totalimmortal 16:28, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, that is nice to know. >:D [[User:Vivaporius|'Vivaporius says:']]' "I don't need a slogan!"' 16:30, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Psychic cookie is on its way! Supahbadmarine 17:51, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Wanna try the bonus round for Psychic cake? Supahbadmarine 17:54, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Bladium, you wouldn't mind if I also used the Drow for a race I wanted to make do you? [[User:Vivaporius|'Vivaporius says:']]' "I don't need a slogan!"' 18:22, December 14, 2011 (UTC) No guesses so far? Supahbadmarine 18:27, December 14, 2011 (UTC) To tell you the truth Supah, I'm not that kind of nerd (though I don't mean you either). I have no idea what any of those guys belong to, and certainly have no wishes to do so either. I'll just watch as the compitition goes on. [[User:Vivaporius|'Vivaporius says:']]' "I don't need a slogan!"' 18:38, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Technically speaking you are correct, but i was looking for popular fantasy settings where they appear. After all I believe the term Drow is actually from Celtic myth if I'm not mistaken. Anyone else want to take a shot? Supahbadmarine 18:39, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay...I'll take that as a yes? <.< [[User:Vivaporius|'Vivaporius says:']]' "I don't need a slogan!"' 18:47, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I said Hellboy! I had a fantasy universe! Well, a comic universe, but still. Totalimmortal 18:50, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I guess I'll let that count, but if you would like a hint, you can find all the answers on a single page at wikipedia. Happy hunting! Supahbadmarine 18:58, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, Blade you really need to make an opening paragraph that summarizes these guys. Supahbadmarine 19:00, December 14, 2011 (UTC) A quote really does not cut it, but i assume that from that they are some sub-species of Eldar. Also, could you move the quote under the property templates? Supahbadmarine 19:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC) That's weird. Anyway, you did a fairly good job with your opening paragraph, but that paragraph is where you are suppose to put things in very simple, direct terms. Basically spell it out for those that would not understand otherwise. For instance mention that they are an Eldar sub-species, add a brief background and explain what makes them different from their cousins. Supahbadmarine 19:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh DERPI know Moriquendi. I ask if there's Tolkien elves then I forget about his dark elves. Totalimmortal 19:19, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I fixed the page for you Bladium. [[User:Vivaporius|'Vivaporius says:']]' "I don't need a slogan!"' 19:19, December 14, 2011 (UTC) It takes some time Bladium. The Xai'athi only had 7 comments for the first four or five months. Today, 242 comments. You've got to play the waiting game. [[User:Vivaporius|'Vivaporius says:']]' "I don't need a slogan!"' 19:36, December 14, 2011 (UTC) If somebody doesn't actually understand what they are reading about then suspense is pointless. Supahbadmarine 03:19, December 15, 2011 (UTC) True. The point of the opening paragraph is to give readers an idea of what their going to see in the article. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 03:36, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh man i love the Guardians of the Swords (or whatever they are called in english). Legionaire22 16:10, December 15, 2011 (UTC)